


The Five Things Barry Only Says to Iris

by CrazybyChoice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazybyChoice/pseuds/CrazybyChoice
Summary: Barry Allen is a superhero in love.Truth be told the lanky speedster has been in love with the same raven haired beauty for eighteen years. Long before he obtained the super speed that enables him to fight dangerous criminals and help those in need. Long before he was a respected forensic scientist for the Central City Police Department. By Barry's account he has been in love her since before he knew what the word love meant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the companion piece to Five Things Iris Only Says to Barry, that i should have posted awhile ago, but we had a break up and a musical re engagement to contend with first. I will say this is nothing but smut with a little bit of fluff, so...you have been warned. 
> 
> Also I'd like to thank @liquidheartbeats for being a terrific beta!
> 
> And as always, please review and let me know what you think!!!

  
  
Barry Allen is a superhero in love.Truth be told the lanky speedster has been in love with the same raven haired beauty for eighteen years. Long before he obtained the super speed that enables him to fight dangerous criminals and help those in need. Long before he was a respected forensic scientist for the Central City Police Department. By Barry's account he has been in love her since before he knew what the word love meant.

 

Though none of his accomplishments or superpowers matter right now, as the object of his affection kneels before him on their living room Oriental carpet, wearing nothing but a pair of thigh high black leather heeled boots. Tonight she insists on playing the role of sex kitten, complete with dark eye makeup, deep red lips, tousled hair, and she convinces him that tonight is for his pleasure only. Barry is sitting on their blanketed couch, completely naked with his legs spread wide to accommodate her perfectly toned petite body. She licks and lightly nibbles her way up both of his inner thighs, delighting in the hidden freckles littering the otherwise pale surface. Her hardened tiny nipples continuously brush against him as she moves like honey across the warm skin that encases his lean taut muscles and it takes everything in him not to reach down and tease her nipples between his fingers. 

 

Barry's cock is hard like steel and is leaking with precum from all of teasing his seductress is inflicting on him and she hasn't even touched it yet. She periodically stops her foray on his sensitive skin to tease him with her amber eyes. Those expressive eyes of hers are full of mischief and passion. She’s aware that he's watching and that simple fact heats her core and spurs her on. When she finally grabs his length in both of her small hands, Barry is almost ready to explode. She maintains eye contact with his light emerald eyes and sticks out the tip of her soft pink tongue to catch a drop of the salty semen that's escaping. Barry knows he's at her mercy so he breathlessly urges, “Please!”

 

She complies and lowers her hot mouth over the head of his cock, slowly wrapping her tongue around the underside of it. Barry inhales with a loud hiss and subconsciously holds his breath at the long awaited contact. Shortly after he starts erratically moving air through his lungs as she continues her descent down his long erection. Her luscious wine stained lips ever so carefully cover her teeth as she increases her suction and speed. She fondles his heavy testicles in her left hand while her other hand pumps up and down in sync with the bobbing of her head on his shaft. She speeds up again and Barry feels an increase of electricity course down his spine and his vision darkens. When he erupts in her mouth, sending spurt after spurt of his essence down her throat he can't stop himself from rasping, “Fuckkk!”.

 

Barry recovers quickly, scoops his lover up and lays her beneath him on the couch. Her eyes are twinkling and she laughs at his urgency. He fits himself between her soft thighs as she throws her boot clad left leg over the back of the sofa while the other one dangles off the edge. He peppers her face with velvety kisses until he devours her mouth. Their tongues intertwine as Barry continues his quest to kiss her until she is breathless. He breaks their sensual kiss, then slowly makes his way to the apex of her thighs and places an open mouthed kiss on her bare mound. 

 

Her pupils dilate as she tries to grind her womanhood upwards to relieve the ache in her core, but Barry still teases his sex kitten, priming her to later coax multiple orgasms from her eager body. A slow tantalizing lick to her glistening inner folds has her bucking against his mouth, she is shameless in her pursuit of the gratification only he can produce. When she all but demands for Barry to stop prolonging her pleasure, he trails his tongue from the bottom of her entry to the tiny bundle of nerves directly above it. He circles her clit with his tongue flat and broad, lapping her up, creating a pattern and rhythm he knows will drive her insane. He inserts his index and middle fingers into her core and pumps them in and out of her pussy in time with his torturous tongue assault on her pearl. She is loud and brazen, begging for more as she writhes and pants beneath him. She is so close to uncontrollably convulsing as she feels the tingles from her core radiate throughout her. Just after she hears her normally mild mannered superhero mutter “Your pussy tastes fucking delicious!”, she seizes, breaks and floods the palm of his hand with the sticky evidence of her orgasm. 

 

The Speedster removes his fingers from his lover’s tight clutch and licks the remnants of her cum from his fingers. He repositions her on the couch, places her booted left leg on his right shoulder and holds her right leg out to spread her wide, displaying her womanhood to him once again. Before she can fully comprehend what has taken place he enters her. His thrusts are slow and hard, his hips snap between the crux of her thighs with a practiced precision that is guaranteed to have her pleading for more. Barry increases his pace and his cock continues to hit her g-spot, building her up to a crescendo of whimpers and pleas and he loves it. He knows he could push her over the edge if he vibrates, but he rather enjoys having the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen laid out before him wanton and needy. He feels her walls contract and start to spasm around his length so he immediately withdraws from her core, sits back on his haunches and pulls her lithe body to his. As she whines at the loss of his dick he calls her the familiar nickname that takes on an entirely different meaning when he says “Not yet Baby Girl. I want you to ride me first.” 

 

Always willing to please her man, she adjusts herself in his lap, wraps both of her leather clad thighs around his stronger and slightly thicker alabaster ones and guides him back into her womanhood. She rocks forward and backwards, trying to envelope as much of his cock as she can stand until he bottoms her out. When she is completely seated on his great length, she braces herself with her hands behind him on the arm of the couch, bounces up and down and repeats her movements while he propels himself upwards. They work in tandem at a frantic pace, grinding, thrusting, and moaning in search of their simultaneous release. Barry catches one of her perky nipples in his mouth and encloses his now swollen crimson lips around the bud. She falters in her movement as the added sensation becomes too much to bear. He however, will not be deterred and continues to wildly slam upwards into her softness. She is melting before him, but he is set to ruin her. So he retracts his mouth from her breast, latches on to the side of her neck, grips her hips between his large freckled hands to keep her in place, and starts to vibrate the lower half of his body. 

 

Moans and heavy panting are now full screams of ecstasy as Barry fucks her fast like he only can. His mouth reaches for her ear and he does the hottest act that he has only done with her. He simply counts. He counts the number of orgasms she has as she splinters around his cock. They’ve played this game before, but this time his grip on her remains firm enough to bruise and ensure that she doesn’t try to escape when she thinks she can’t take anymore. If someone had told her six months ago that her adorkable Barry Allen was capable of such delicious torture she would have laughed in their face. But she’s not laughing now. She is a sobbing orgasmic mess, complete with smeared makeup, dewy skin, and she is flooding her lover’s lap with her wetness. And although he has introduced her to a world where multiple orgasms can be wrung from her body on a daily basis, he is still cautious with his flower because he knows his true power and he would never want to hurt the woman of his dreams. So when he feels his balls tighten in their signature move before release, he slows his pace a fraction, let’s her calm down for a brief moment, looks her in the eye and says “I love you, Iris West” then he let’s go and releases his seed deep within her walls. She breathlessly replies, “I love you too!”.

 


End file.
